Assassin: Captured
by chaejinkeyne
Summary: Akashi is working late at night. There is danger lurking in the darkness. But he is far too smart to fall for it. It's rated M for a reason.


Another oneshot before I shut myself down for studying.

This was the fic I mentioned in my livejournal. Hopefully it is good enough.

It gets a little lazy at the end 'cause I tired to finish it off before writer's block hits me.

Not proofread, cause I'm lazy like that. Enjoy.

Warnings: everything a pwp is. duh.

Words: 2,559

* * *

><p>Akashi sat at his office table. He muled over the documents, having completely no interest in such paperwork, but working on them impeccably as always. Sensing the familiar presense in the corner of the darkened room, he smirked. His shadow had come to play.<p>

Looking up from his work, he rested his pen, supporting his chin upon his intertwined hands. He gazed towards the corner. To other people, it was just shadows, pitch black. To Akashi, it was something else.

"Come out, little shadow. I know you're there~"

As if from nothing, a figure stepped out into the moonlight's rays that shone through the window. He was clothed in complete black clothes, not a sliver of skin showed, except for that around his baby blue eyes, which glared at him.

Akashi knew why the glare was directed at him. He chuckled, waving a hand at the other, "I foiled your plans again, didn't I, little shadow?"

His little shadow has been attempting to take his life for weeks now; he was an assassin sent by another team, who? He wasn't sure yet. But he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity now.

The shadow said nothing, his hands fiddled with the dagger in his right hand, most likely toying with the idea of just getting the job done. But over the few weeks of endless attempts, if there was one thing the assassin learnt, is that Akashi cannot be taken down easily, no matter the method. Besides brute force was not his style.

"Let's play a game." Akashi suddenly announced, taking out something from his side drawer, concealing it in his possession soon after.

"I wanna learn more about you, little shadow. You have not spoken a word to me, not after your declaration that you would succeed in killing me." He stood up, taking calculated steps towards the other. The masked man did nothing, only his eyes followed the other, taking in his every movement.

"Just tell me what I want to know..." Akashi looked at his nails, lightly brushing his thumb against them. He glanced up at the blue-eyed boy, "And I give you what you want."

Honestly, it wasn't a bad idea. He could see the other giving it some thought, but Akashi would never make a deal without benefitting himself fully.

He watched the eyes harden, the dagger lifted up, pointing at him.

"What do you want to know?" Akashi smirked, he had taken the bait.

"Maybe we can start off with your name."

"Kuroko."

"Ah, your first name?"

"..."

"Now, now, if you want to get your reward, you first need to make me happy."

"...Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, what a splendid name. Now, do you mind putting down the knife, Tetsuya? We don't want things to get to messy here."

His grip on the dagger tightened, he was not about to make things easy. Letting go of his knife is submitting to the other.

Akashi sighed, "I didn't want to do it like this, Tetsuya, but you give me no choice."

Akashi grabbed the hand holding the dagger, swinging it aside and twisting the arm, pushing it behind Kuroko's back. They tumbled to the ground, Akashi kept his hold, a knee pressing onto the captive; he pulled out his concealed item - a syringe.

"I'm not to blame for this. This is merely the result of your choices."

With the other struggling under his hold, Akashi checked the syringe, tapping it lightly and pushing out the air and excess liquid. He brought the needle towards the smaller boy's neck, rolling up the cloth covering it. Bending down, he whispered into his ear, "Let's have some fun."

Plunging the needle into his skin, he watched as the substance decreased in the syringe. The other boy tried to hold back his exclaim of pain, but Akashi heard it all the same, bringing a smirk to his face.

Once it was done, Akashi let the other go. Standing up, he watched Kuroko pulled into himself, trying to get into a defensive position.

"The effects should be immediate."

"W-what did you give me?" Kuroko's breaths were starting to get labored.

"An aphrodisiac."

Squatting down, Akashi rested his chin on a hand, just enjoying the sight of Kuroko getting aroused because of the drug. Unable to bear the heat, Kuroko pulled at his clothes in an attempt to cool his body.

"Let me help." Without giving him a chance to reject, the red head pulled off his mask. Oh my, his assassin had a really cute face, baby blue eyes and flushed cheeks, his mouth hanging slightly open as he took in air; he was going enjoy this thoroughly.

Akashi moved to his hands, pulling off the gloves one by one, tossing them aside together with the mask. He massaged the smaller hands, getting a broken moan. He lightly dragged his fingers up his arms, resting one on his neck, brushing against a sensitive spot, the other holding his face, just observing as Kuroko arched and snuggled closer to the hand.

Still holding his face, he ran the other down the chest, brushing against a nipple, earning a strained moan. He moved further down, letting the hand linger at the end of the shirt. Slipping a finger under the cloth, he stroked the skin under it. Kuroko gasped at the feeling, his control breaking with every touch.

"N-no... S-stop..."

"Are you sure?" Akashi brushed his hand against the growing erection. Kuroko whimpered; he pulled his legs together, rubbing them in hopes of giving this heat some relief. While distracted, his top was pulled off, revealing his pale, milky skin. The cool air against his heated skin was a huge relief, but it didn't last long. Soon enough, the air around him felt hot as well.

The hands continued their ministrations, breaking his defenses piece by piece. Akashi had moved behind him, pressing against his back; hands making their way around his chest.

"So Tetsuya, do you mind telling me who were you contracted by?"

"E-eh?" In his haze, Kuroko was unable to understand.

"Who are you working for?"

"I... I- No!"

"Come on, tell me. Tell me and I'll give you your relief." He pinched a nipple in one hand. Kuroko was still stubborn, keeping his lips shut from releasing information and from moaning out loud.

Akashi brushed his lips against his neck, licking and nipping, leaving marks. With one hand on his chest and the other teasing the skin above his waistband, he licked his ear, whispering into it, "You're so beautiful, Tetsuya..."

That got him a response; Kuroko whimpered, arching his back, lolling his head onto Akashi's shoulder.

"So beautiful, so sexy, and all mine..." Kuroko moaned out, one hand reaching back to fist the red hair, the other pushing on Akashi's hand to go down and touch him where he really wanted it.

Akashi let him. He cuped his erection, giving it a light squeeze. Gasping, Kuroko pushed his body against AKashi's, his hips thrusting towards his hand. He rolled his hips, moaning with every spark of pleasure.

"Call my name,"

"Ngh... Hah... A-akashi..."

"Good boy." As a reward, Akashi slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingers around the engorged flesh.

At this point, Kuroko had lost all control over his body; he was moaning like a wonton slut, seeking pleasure, anything to relief the artificial heated desire. Akashi turned his head towards him, kissing him deeply. Kuroko opened his mouth willingly, his tongue seeking the other, lightly sucking on it when the other entered his mouth.

They tousled for a while before Akashi pulled away. He looked into the dilated baby blue eyes, watching it shut when he gave a squeeze to the member in his hand, a shudder running through the body against him.

He rubbed his hand faster, bringing the smaller boy closer to his end.

"Ah! Aka... Akashi! Hah, no... Ah!"

"Tell me, Tetsuya... Who sent you?"

"A-akashi... I- I'm com-" Kuroko let out a loud shout when Akashi suddenly stopped, tightly squeezing the base.

"No! No, let me come! Ngh, I want to come!"

"Be a good boy, then I'll let you come."

"Ngh..." There was some hesitation, but Akashi knew he had won. "...Seirin."

Seirin, the up-and-coming budding enterprise. Akashi hadn't expected such a small company would try to threaten his position, but they have been notorious in their pursuit. At least now he had something to work on.

He smiled, resuming his movements, "Thank you, Tetsuya."

"Hah.. Ngh, mhm- A-aka... C-cumming! Cumming!"

Kuroko screamed as he came, most of his semen was caught in his pants, a growing wet patch indicating its presense. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he whined, panting heavily.

Akashi pulled out his hand, wiping the fluid off. He stood and walked to his desk, contemplating on what his next action should be. Searching thorugh his drawers again, he took out a plastic tube of sorts, placing it on the desk. He then ringed up his secretary, "Chihiro, search up Seirin. You know what to do after."

With a curt reply from the other side of the line, he hung up. A whimper broke his train of thoughts; he smiled, devious thoughts forming in his mind.

Kuroko was facing him and on his knees; his pants had been removed, resulting in him being stark naked. He had one hand rubbing and teasing one nipple, the other roughly stroking himself to full hardness.

Pulling his chair away from the table and situating it closer to the other, he sat down, opening his legs wide. Surprisingly, Kuroko knew what needs to be done. He crawled forward, situating himself inbetween his legs. He popped open the button and used his mouth, biting onto the zipper, pullng it down. He nudged his way in, taking the waistband of his underwear between his lips, pulling it down to reveal the erection.

Kuroko licked the impressive shaft, swirling his tongue around the top, before going back down to suck on his balls. He looked up to Akashi; aside from the pleased look on his face, he didn't seem to be affected by his actions. Akashi ran his fingers through his hair, encouraging him. Gripping the base, Kuroko dragged his tongue up, flicking it at the tip, letting the shaft light shift off his tongue and onto his pursed lips. He gave it a kiss, before taking in the head, closing his eyes to savor the taste.

He heard Akashi release a shaky sigh, his breathing getting deeper and more rapid. Knowing that he had an effect on him, Kuroko worked harder, taking in more and bobbing his head.

The feeling of Akashi's heated flesh going in and out of his mouth was such a turn-on. Kuroko whined when he felt his own erection calling for his attention. He stroked himself, causing himself to moan around the shaft in his mouth, in turn giving Akashi more pleasure. He wanted more simulation; he pulled back, a line of saliva connecting his lips to the dick still. Looking up to Akashi, he begged him, "Akashi-kun, fuck my mouth. Use it as you please. Choke me."

The sudden tug on his hair surprised him, as he was forced onto the dick again. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat, coughing around it. But Akashi continued thrusting into his mouth.

It felt like as if Akashi was raping his mouth, he didn't know why but it was arousing him a lot, as he stroked himself faster. He relaxed his throat, deepthroating the other. He moaned, feeling his climax coming once again. His hand moved faster, spreading the precum along his shaft to ease movement. Above him, Akashi groaned. Kuroko supposed that had to be the sexiest sound he had ever heard, beacause it had him coming a second after. He wanted to let go to release his voice, but Akashi didn't let his head go.

Akashi's thrusting became more frantic, making it harder for Kuroko to breathe. He hollowed his cheeks, hoping it would make him come faster.

Finally, the red head let out a particularly loud moan, the warm liquid filling his mouth soon after. He sucked, letting his seed gather in his mouth.

Akashi pulled out, leaving Kuroko unsure on what to do. The other gripped his chin, tilting it up; he pried open his mouth, taking in the sight of his cum-filled mouth.

"Swallow."

Blue eyes widened in shock. He closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow, coughing a few times after as the rancid taste spread. Panting slightly, he turned back to Akashi, eyes searching for something more to ease the artificial desire that hasn't reduced even after climaxing twice.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes looked back at him, a certain smugness dancing around in them. He reached back, picking up the plastic tube he had left on his desk earlier on. He squeezed out some of its content, smearing it over his fingers.

"Turn around, Tetsuya." The command in his voice made him shiver, as he presented his behind. He felt dry fingers trace his backbone to its tail and between his buttcheeks, then replaced by wet, slimy fingers lightly teasing his hole.

One slipped in easily, probing around as he felt the muscle relax with time. Another finger was added as he moved them in and out, spreading his fingers to stretch him out further.

Kuroko was whimpering as he tried to get used to the foreign feeling. It hurt, at the same time, it made him feel good. But it wasn't enough.

"Akashi, more, please. I need more!" He felt the other moved closer behind him, his fingers slipping out, leaving him empty. The slick head nudged the puckered hole, "You asked for it. Don't regret it."

In one swift movement, Akashi plunged himself into the other, ripping a scream from the body below. The tightness made him breathless as he fought to keep himself still. The shifting of Kuroko's hips indicated that he was okay.

He started a steady rhythm, increasing in speed and force as the sounds that spilled from the assassin's mouth encouraged him. He pulled on the other's hair, forcing his head back; the tightening around his cock as a result was gratifying. He held on, as he continued to fuck the other into oblivion.

"C-come... I-I wanna... Let m-me..."

Akashi used his other arm to lift up Kuroko's leg, allowing him to strike his prostate directly. The screams followed; Akashi felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower body. And in that split moment, the dam broke.

Kuroko's body was shaking from the force of his orgasm, the semen splattered on his chest and the floor as his cock jerked. Akashi had come inside, snapping his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out, Kuroko whined at the loss. Akashi's release spilled out his hole, flowing down his thighs.

The red head pulled his head back, mashing their lips in a sloppy kiss. They rolled onto the floor, lips never leaving each other. Kuroko thought how he had just had the best fuck of his life with his target, despite the fact he was drugged initially.

He snuggled into the crook of the other' neck. He can always worry about the problem after he sleeps.

* * *

><p>So I do not know when I'll be able to write again. This just happened to be a window of explosive imagination.<p>

To those following me, thank you so much and I hope you will be patience for the next crazy sexy shit.

I do have a plan but I can't work on it at the moment.

**(you can ignore from this line onward, if you're not interested in hearing me rant) **

I just had an exam today. Today. Saturday. Weekends should be free from such things I swear. And to make it worse, I don't think I can do well for it. It was a programming practical exam. I managed to compile the programs but I couldn't get all the test data correct, and I'm sure I'll be marked down on my style of code too. This is a horrible start to the weekend. I was hoping writing and posting could help me improve my mood.

For my next fic, I have decided to take on BDSM, and the best pairing to go with that is Eren x Levi. Hurhur. And among other things, just note it will be bottom!Levi. As for the next letter, C, I haven't decided on the theme/prompt, so if anyone has any suggestion I would greatly appreciate it. You can suggest a pairing along with it. Any fandom too. (From the list on my profile) I will try my best, if I chose your suggestion.

If you have other suggestions for the other letters of the alphabet, feel free to tell me. If it interest me, consider it done. Haha.

Follow me on tumblr or livejournal for updates chaejinkeyne or yaoi-ilove (tumblr only) (just doing some shameless self-promotion)

Ok that's it for now. Hope I can be back and writing soon~

_End of transmission_


End file.
